Pensamientos Inquietantes
by Quela
Summary: El momento más importante de sus vidas se acerca, y hay dudas que deben despejarse.


Gracias a todas las que leéis mis historias, las que comentáis, las que esperáis pacientemente cuando me tiro tres meses sin publicar y luego de golpe suelto cuatro o cinco historias…

Para todas, otro regalo de mi musa…

**PENSAMIENTOS INQUIETANTES**

Brennan abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada de oscuridad. Extendió la mano y se encontró solo el hueco frío en el lugar en el que Booth debería estar. Pero cuando miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio, una rendija de luz se filtraba por debajo.

Como todas las noches en las últimas dos semanas.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba él, sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Podía verle con los ojos fijos en un vaso de leche.

Caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido, y al llegar a la estancia Booth se percató de su presencia y levantó la mirada.

_-Hola. ¿Te he despertado?_

_-No_ -contestó Brennan-. _No puedes dormir._

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación categórica realizada con la misma objetividad que utilizaba en su trabajo en el laboratorio.

Ella había observado sus idas y venidas durante las últimas noches. Al principio pensó que las continuadas visitas al baño podrían significar un problema de próstata, y cuando alternó ese lugar de la casa con la cocina, supuso que Booth no cenaba lo suficiente y el hambre le asaltaba de madrugada.

Pero entonces pensó que algo más grande le quitaba el sueño, porque Booth dormía como un bebé incluso compartiendo la hasta entonces sempiterna soledad de su cama con ella.

_-Tienes problemas para dormir_ -continuó cogiendo un vaso y sirviéndose del cartón de leche que había sobre la encimera.

_-Sí_ -contestó Booth simplemente_-. No me pasaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes. Vuelve a la cama y yo iré en un rato._

_-Ya. Y cuando creas que ya estoy dormida, volverás a la sala para encender la televisión, poner el volumen muy bajo y acabar durmiendo en el sofá cuando estés completamente agotado. Eso sí, tu reloj interior te avisará un rato antes de que suene el despertador para ir a trabajar. Así no te pillaré encogido de frío en el sillón._

Booth la miró sorprendido pero sin decir nada.

_-Supongo que creías que el embarazo había nublado en cierto modo mi capacidad de observación..._

_-En absoluto. Nunca he pensado que el embarazo te produjera más efecto que el de estar siempre preciosa_ -Booth se había inclinado sobre la encimera y le dio un beso en la frente_-. Y en cierto modo me alegra saber que también piensas en mí. No estoy acostumbrado a eso._

_-¿Cómo que "también" pienso en ti?_ -Booth ya se estaba dirigiendo a la sala, donde se sentó en el sofá, y Brennan lo imitó-. _Siempre he pensado en ti, incluso cuando, como diría Sweets, mi pensamiento racional quería imponerse a mis sentimientos más profundos y me negaba una y otra vez lo que sentía_

Booth no la miraba. Parecía que le costaba hablar, y ella tenía la sensación de que, fuera lo que fuese, no le dejaría descansar hasta que no lo soltara.

_-El momento del parto está cada día más cerca. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada fue increíble, y también cuando hemos hecho planes para tener ese bebé juntos. Pero ahora tengo..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?_

_-Ahora no puedo evitar tener miedo._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo. Soy yo la que debería estar temblando ante la mención de los dolores de parto, porque lo único que cuentan son cosas horribles..._

_-No hablo de miedo físico. Es que según se aproxima el momento voy tomando conciencia real de que vamos a tener un hijo._

Brennan le miró con un deje de tristeza.

_-Dijiste que eso era increíble. Que si había amor entre nosotros..._

_-¡Y hay amor, muchísimo más del que podía imaginar en mis sueños!_ -Booth tomó las manos de ella para tranquilizar su ágil pensamiento. Sabía que si no aclaraba pronto sus palabras, ella las tomaría al pie de la letra y sería catastrófico-. _Quiero decir... ¿qué pasará si tú piensas un día, como hizo Rebecca, que nuestro momento ha pasado? Me entregaré a ese niño en cuerpo y alma, pero repetir la experiencia de Parker... Vivir separados, con visitas de vez en cuando... Me he perdido casi toda su vida, Huesos._

_-Lo entiendo, Booth, pero yo no me voy a ir..._

El se levantó bruscamente.

_-Llevas años dependiendo de tí misma, Huesos. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que nunca sentirás la tentación de volver a explorar el mundo, de intentar descubrir lo que nadie ha descubierto? Y tu hijo siempre será tu hijo, pero yo seré alguien de quien puedes prescindir en cualquiera de esos viajes..._

_-¿Acabamos de comenzar nuestra relación y ya estás pensando que me voy a marchar? Es una hipótesis que carece totalmente de fundamento porque yo no te he dado ningún motivo para pensar así._

_-Lo siento_ -dijo mesándose los cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio-. _No sé por qué estoy diciendo esto._

Luego rodeó la isla de la cocina y la abrazó.

_-La verdad es que sí sé por qué lo digo. Todo contigo ha sido difícil y complicado. Incluso cuando me facilitaste las cosas diciéndome lo que sentías por mí, mi vida se vio envuelta en el caos existencial que provocaste. Nunca me lo has puesto fácil y no me fío de esta calma sospechosa en tu vida._

_-Tengo la misma vida de siempre, Booth. Limitada por mi estado físico, por supuesto, y con una sola diferencia: tú. Además, ¿cómo sé que no huirás a Afganistán cuando la situación te resulte abrumadora? Seguro que prefieres las balas de los talibanes a las noches en vela con un bebé..._

Estaba claro que intentaba aligerar el ambiente. Sabía que Booth estaba nervioso por el bebé, la búsqueda de casa, el trabajo, pero no se imaginaba que podría llegar a dudar de ella misma. Que hubiera llegado a pensar que podría marcharse era preocupante. Incluso para ella, que contemplaba esa posibilidad como improbable, lo era.

_-De acuerdo. Haremos un pacto_ -dijo ella

_-¿Pacto?_ -Booth siempre desconfiaba cuando ella optaba por llevarle a su propio terreno- _¿Qué clase de pacto?_

_-No huiremos ninguno de los dos pase lo que pase. Parker y nuestro bebé nos van a necesitar siempre. Tienes que prometerlo o no romperé la carta que me ha llegado desde Moluku_

_-¿Carta? ¿Cuándo? _

Booth no quería ni pensar de nuevo en Moluku. El solo nombre le traía penosos recuerdos. Brennan, que leyó la inquietud en su rostro, reculó en sus palabras.

_-Era una broma. Ya sé que no se me da bien esto de las bromas, pero de verdad que no era en serio -_dijo intentando tranquilizarle.

_-Pero seguro que si llegara esa carta la leerías. Te lo plantearías._

_-La fama y el dinero son muy importantes en mi vida, ya lo sabes..._ -Brennan contestó tan falsamente que Booth no pudo menos que reírse.

_-Eres muy mala, ¿lo sabes?_ -dijo él atrayéndola a sus brazos y besando sus labios con sabor a leche_- ¿Prometido entonces?_

Booth sonrió. ¿Cómo podía negarle nada? La quería tanto que la sola idea de que se marchara le había quitado el sueño demasiado tiempo.

_-Prometido. ¿Entonces rompo la carta insistente que me llega todos los meses desde el Ejército...?_ -preguntó con inocencia.

Ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Más le valía que fuera solo eso...

_-No es verdad en absoluto, pero aún en el caso de que lo fuera, ..Contestar_

Booth sonrió. Entrelazaron sus manos y la dirigió fuera de la cocina.

_-Vamos a la cama. Aprovechemos las semanas que nos quedan para dormir a pierna suelta antes de que un tornado arrase nuestras vidas._

_-¿Dormir? ¿Sólo aprovecharemos para dormir?_

El la miró falsamente afectado.

_-¿Llevo días sin dormir y ahora es cuando se te ocurre una manera de aprovechar el tiempo que paso en vela? Tu crueldad es extrema como la de los asesinos de tus cadáveres._

_-Juguemos a asesinos y policías. Me pido asesino_ -dijo ella quitándose la bata.

_-¿Por qué siempre me toca policía? Estoy harto de los roles preconcebidos. Solo porque llevo pistola..._

_-Deja de hablar de una vez y cierra la puerta, vaquero..._

Y lo que ocurrió después queda sujeto a la imaginación de la escritora de novelas (de antropólogos y detectives), autora de best sellers y brillante antropóloga Temperance Brennan...


End file.
